Rise of Dan
by Phantm-Leader
Summary: It's been a week since Danny saved the world from the Disasteriod, and he is now the most famous person on Earth. But when Dark Danny escapes from the Thermos to once again wreck havoc on Earth and the Ghost Zone, Danny might not be able to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A week had passed since Danny had saved the world. He had revealed his secret, and was now the most famous person on Earth. He was due to meet the President, and various other leaders, in a couple of days in order to help sign an agreement of some sort between Earth and the Ghost Zone. He knew he couldn't promise a truce, well, not a total one, but he could promise to help let the few friendly ghosts in the Ghost Zone come to Earth without fear of being attacked. A few people had suggested that they be allowed to go into the Ghost Zone, but Danny doubted they would be allowed in. The police and military had been given weapons that would help fight against ghosts should Danny be occupied, absent or in need of aid.

Danny and Sam were now going out, and neither could have been happier. Of course, being a globally known celebrity did have it's disadvantages. Occasionally Danny would have to turn invisible to avoid the rushing crowd that would seemingly appear out of nowhere whenever he exited the house. Similar things would happen whenever Sam, Tucker, or any of the Fentons tried to leave their respective premises.

Danny was sitting in his room. He looked out his window and saw the regular crowd of reporters and fans. He sighed and stood up. He had to be going to school soon, and even there, he was going to have to deal with reporters and fans. Tucker was rarely ever in school anymore, he spent most of his time in City Hall, dealing with his duties as Mayor. Danny was just about to turn invisible and fly out the window to collect Sam when he saw the sheets on his bed crease as if someone was sitting on them, even though there appeared to be no-one there.

"Who's there?" Danny asked.

After a few seconds, Dani appeared on his bed.

"Hey cousin," Dani said smiling.  
"Dani? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.  
"What? I can't visit the only family I have?"  
"Well, no, you can...but why are you here?"  
"I've been living on the street for the last couple of weeks, and I'm really tired of it. I want to be able to sleep in a bed, eat food that isn't likely to have a disease....take a shower."

She said the last sentence while looking pleadingly at Danny.

"I was wondering if I could come and live with you?" Dani asked. "Your parents, hell, the world, knows what you are, so it should be alright for me to come and live with you. Your parents should understand."  
"I don't know Dani," Danny said. "We'll find out this afternoon. Right now, I've got to go to school."  
"What am I going to do until then?"  
"Find something."

Danny said it more harshly than he had intended. He saw the hurt look on her face and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I've just got a lot going on now," Danny said. "I haven't really had a moments peace since the Disasteriod incident. Between school, reporters, ghosts...I've barely slept. Just, read some of the comics, or play a few video games. Just try to keep it down, I don't want my parents to hear you."

She nodded and watched as he flew out the window, turning invisible as he left. She sighed and looked around the room, trying to find something to keep her occupied until Danny got home.

* * *

Sam was waiting by her window. There was no way to know when Danny was there until he said something. Her parents were both angry at, and proud of her when Danny had revealed himself. They were angry because she had lied to them for so long, and proud of her because she had helped to save the world. They had finally stopped pestering her to wear girly clothes, and she was thankful for it. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Danny materialised in front of her, and she kissed him. She jumped onto Danny's back, he turned them invisible, and they flew out the window.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.  
"Dani's back," Danny said simply. "She wants to move in."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said that we'll have to ask my parents this afternoon."

Sam nodded as he flew toward the school. They usually just floated in through the walls and waited in their classroom. Today was no different.

* * *

Vlad was floating through space. He had fallen asleep a while back, not sure of when it was 'day' or 'night.' The sun was always on hime, so he couldn't be sure anymore. He hadn't eaten in a week, and was feeling very weak. A portal opened a few feet to his left, and he continued to sleep. The Fright Knight emerged from the portal and grabbed Vlad and walked back through it. The Fright Knight placed Vlad onto a medical cart and looked down at him. Vlad was still asleep, he hadn't realised he was no longer in space. Fright Knight shook his and slapped Vlad across the face, causing him to wake.

"No Jack, don't leave me here," he yelled, sitting up.

He looked around and realised he was in his lab. He spotted Fright Knight and understood what had happened. He had watched from space as the asteroid passed right through Earth and knew that it had been Danny who would have suggested it.

"I've sealed the lab off from the main building," Fright Knight said. "The humans have entered your house cleared out everything you possessed."

Vlad nodded, he'd known they would. He had no fortune, no human friends, no-one to help him. He sighed and got off of the medical cart.

"Do you have any food?" Vlad asked.

The Fight Knight pointed to his left and Vlad saw a tray of fruit there. He smiled and began to eat. After Vlad was finished eating most of the food, Fright Knight cleared his throat.

"What are we going to do now Master?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Vlad said. "There is nothing more fo me to do. You are free to go if that is what you want."

The Fright Knight scowled but left through Vlad's Ghost Portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clockwork was looking into an orb that showed Danny shaking hands with the President. It was only a couple of days away now, and Clockwork wasn't looking forward to it. It was inevitable, and had been ever since Danny had saved the world a week ago. He shook his head and turned around. The Thermos containing Dan Phantom was still shaking; it had been for the last couple of days. Clockwork was unsure if he would be able to get out. Dan existed out of time, so Clockwork could no longer see into his future. Speaking of not being able to see into the future, he couldn't even see a week from now. He was beginning to wonder if he was losing his touch. He shook his head again. Maybe it meant what he thought it meant. Maybe he couldn't see the future was because it somehow involved Dan Phantom. Only time would tell.

The bell rang just as Danny and Sam arrived at school. He phased through the walls and they reappeared in the classroom. They had just sat down when Lancer walked through the door. He looked at the two of them for a second before moving to his desk, allowing the rest of the class to come in and gawk at them while they sat down. Danny and Lancer shook their heads simultaneously and Lancer stood up and began to talk about History. Danny was sure that, just like every other lesson in the past week, that he and Sam were the only ones paying attention.

After a couple of hours, the bell for lunch finally rang, and Danny phased through the desks, grabbed Sam, turned them both invisible, and phased through the walls to get to the cafeteria.

"I think it's kinda sad that this is going to become a routine," Sam said.  
"Yeah, me too," Danny said.

He turned them visible and they both grabbed a few things to eat and sat down. The other kids were only just starting to come in. They immediately spotted Danny and all of them began to walk slower as they stared at him while they grabbed their food.

"You know what," Danny said. "I don't care anymore. Let them stare."

He began to eat his food, ignoring the fact that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him.

Dani was lying on Danny's bed, asleep. She had read a few of the comic books he had in his closet and was going to play a few of the video games he had, but decided that they wouldn't be fun if she couldn't play them loudly. She woke up when her Ghost Sense went off. She sat up quickly and looked around. She transformed and poked her head out the window. She saw the Box Ghost fly past, yelling for people to "BEWARE!" She shook her head. While she had never personally gone up against the Box Ghost, she had read about him on Danny's computer. She flew out of the window and followed him. He stopped outside a box store and flew inside.

"Of course he goes into the box store, duh," Dani said.

She was about to go inside and rough him up, until he exited with a couple of boxes. She thought he was stealing until the clerk came out with another box and called the box ghost back. He turned around, collected the other box, and flew off again. She floated there, a little confused. She shrugged and just assumed that some ghosts were actually trying to get along with people now. She flew back to Danny's room and laid back down on the bed. She had just closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when the door opened and Jazz walked in. Jazz almost screamed but stopped herself at the last second. Dani panicked and turned invisible.

"Wait," Jazz said. "Danny's told me about you. I'm his sister, Jasmine, but people call me Jazz. You must be Dani, with an 'I.'"

Dani turned visible again and looked at Jazz upside down. The two of them stared at each other until Jazz began to blush.

"So, you're Danny's clone?" Jazz asked.  
"Yeah, Vlad created me," Dani explained.

Jazz nodded and kept looking at her.

"Does Danny know you're here?" Jazz asked.  
"He told me to wait in his room until he got back," Dani said. "I'm waiting to see if I can come and stay with you guys."  
"I don't think that should be a problem. If mom and dad accepted Danny for what he was, they should be able to accept you."  
"Should?"  
"Some people probably won't like that you're a clone. But people will probably sympathise that you were betrayed by Vlad."  
"He got what he deserved."  
"No-one will deny that."  
"So what are you doing in Danny's room?"  
"Oh, I was coming to check a few things on Danny's computer."

Jazz walked over to the computer and looked up the file on Dan Phantom.

"Who's that?" Dani asked.

She hadn't seen the file on him.

"This was Danny's future self," Jazz explained. "He was, and still is, Danny's most powerful enemy. He was from ten years in the future, a future where mom, dad, Sam, Tucker, Lancer and I had been killed in an explosion. Danny went to Vlads and asked him to remove his ghost self. Danny's ghost self removed Vlads and fused with it. It than killed Danny and began to destroy Earth and the Ghost Zone. He'd pretty much succeeded from what Danny told me."

Dani stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"What happened to him?" Dani asked.  
"He's locked in a Fenton Thermos with Clockwork," Jazz explained. "He won't be going anywhere."

The Thermos was shaking even more violently now. Clockwork floated closer to it. He leaned down to look at it better. A small crack appeared on the outside and it stopped shaking. Clockwork growled slightly as laughter rang out from inside it.


End file.
